A Promise Between Two Chiefs
by Elsa Jones
Summary: Long ago two chiefs made a pact to better their tribes. Little did they know the impact it would make on the future generation. Hiccup and the village is coping with the loss of Stoik. But for now he has his mother Valka and his wife, Astrid. What will happen to Hiccup when the promise surfaces? Will it change his for good or bad?
1. Looking Ahead

**Hi, I'm still new to the whole fanfiction thing. My hope is that you guys will give my story a chance. I loved How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2! So here is my take on what happens after the defeat of Drago Bluvist. If you haven't seen this second movie and don't want it to be spoiled; Do not read this! Please review and let me know what you think. I can handle criticism not rude people. I do not own How to Train your Dragon or the characters from the story that are mentioned. So without further ado...**

Looking Ahead

_Ari~_

The night is so peaceful, the silence is a little lonely. "Rrrroouh." my dragon inquired. "I'm fine Aurora. Just lost in thought. I wonder if we will see land soon, we need some more supplies." I rubbed her head. Her deep purple scales shimmered in the light of the moon. Aurora is such a beautiful dragon, she is unique and rare. We haven't ever come across another Nightfury. Its been Aurora and I for the last three years now.

I remember being about four years old when I found her. She was such a tiny thing back then, just like me. Now she could flatten me like a blade of grass. I went through the memories of our past and how we got through life together. She's' been my best friend since that fateful day in the woods near my house. Three years ago I was told that I would have to give her up.

Aurora started to fly recklessly "grooooor." I snapped back into reality. "What, what's wrong?" I gripped the saddle more tightly. Aurora started to fly straight. "Breeeaaaa, rooar." She attempted to gesture to something ahead of us. Several miles ahead I could make out what seemed to be a flame. "Is that actually an island? I wonder where we are." I retrieved my map. Following the constellations I discovered we were headed to Berk!

"We are going to have to land in the woods. Berk is well known for their hatred for dragons. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you! On my life I have promised to keep you safe and I do not break my promises!" I moved lower in the saddle. It was the same promise I made three years ago. Aurora picked up altitude and speed. They are known for their excellence in shooting down dragons, we would use the midnight clouds as cover.

_Astrid~_

"What's on your mind?" Hiccup nudged me. I turned away from the window to look at my husband. "I'm fine, it's nothing." Hiccup gave me that look, like really? "It's just well, I feel sad for toothless. Yes he gets along with the other dragons but they aren't Nightfuries! If there was just one other..." I trailed off. Hiccup took me into his arms. "Shhhh, it will be fine. Toothless and I search all the time. Maybe someday we will finally discover another Nightfury. But for now he is happy and content." He smiled that sexy grin my way. "We have some other business to get down to." He pulled my body up against his. I leaned in and kissed him. We deepened the kiss into a mind blowing, breathtaking, heart stopping kiss.

I could feel the electricity move through my body. It suddenly felt like a monstrous nightmare was on fire and standing beside us. I pulled my lips away from his. "I think I understand. I'll be right into bed in a moment." I kissed him one last time before he released me from his embrace and went into our bedroom. I turned back to the window; the moon was full and bright. Will Hiccup really find another Nightfury? I don't feel like it will ever happen. But for now I would rather go and enjoy my warm marital bed with my loving husband. "Hm." I sighed. Just as I started to turn away I took one last glimpse at the moon.

There for a quick couple of seconds was a shrieking sound, very faint. Then in the light of the moon was what seemed like the shadow of a nightfury! My eyes were definitely bulging out of my skull. I gripped the bottom of the window searching the sky. Am I losing it? I feel so sure of what I saw! Toothless is sleeping by the fireplace, so maybe... I'm going to keep this to myself but I will have to go out and investigate. I hate keeping secrets from Hiccup but I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

At first light I will head out with Stormfly and look for the mysterious dragon! "But first!" I said as I ran to the bedroom.

_Hiccup~_

"Ahhhh." I stretched nice and long. I relaxed against my pillow; the bed was cold beside me. I turned over to look for Astrid. She was gone, which was kind of unlike her. Usually she would've awoken me. "I wonder what time she left and where she went." I spoke out loud to my large empty room. ***Boom*** the door slammed open and in charged toothless. He hopped right into the bed and proceeded to squish me. "Okay, okay bud. I'm up!" I chuckled light-heartedly.

"Grrrr?" toothless gestured to Astrid's side of the bed. "I'm not sure. She'll turn up later I'm sure. We can go for a ride later too. I need to head down to help the village." I patted toothless.

I pushed him off of the bed and got dressed. I pulled out a basket of some fresh haddock for Toothless. He didn't waste any time digging in. ***Knock knock* **came from the front door. "A chief's duty is never done, is it bud?" ***Knock knock*** "I'm coming, hold on." I hollered. The door swung open before I could reach it. "Good mornin' Hiccup. A'lot on the agenda taday." stated Gobber. "Or just come in." I huffed.

"Ah quit your whinen'. So as chief..." Gobber started off. "Ya' know you don't have to start off every conversation with "as chief". I know I'm chief now, can we just jump to the part where I get to work helping the village!" I interrupted. Gobber was taken aback by my bluntness. He almost seemed hurt. "Ah, ah I'm sorry Gobber. Its' hard enough without him being here. The constant reminder isn't making it any easier. We all are having a hard time these past months. But that isn't an excuse to speak to you like that. I am sorry." I apologized. "It's alright boy. We all miss em'. Let's get started shall we?" Gobber pointed towards the door.

Out the door we both went. Who knows what trouble I'll find myself in today.

_Astrid~_

Its' been hours since I started flying around with Stormfly. "Arrrgh!" I yelled and flopped onto my back. I know what I saw last night! "What do you think Stormfly? Should we keep trying or call it a day? I'm sure Hiccup must be wondering where I am and Toothless needs to go flying." I asked her. "Grrroouh." She replied. We kept flying for five more minutes. Well that's it, I'm crazy. "Let's..." I stopped abruptly. Down below was a flash of purple scales. "THERE STORMFLY!" She plunged from the sky into the trees below. We landed hard and fast. We maneuvered around some very large rocks. I moved slowly and stealthily just as I was trained. I could hear some rustling just ahead.

I peeked around the final rock, praying to Odin. There twenty feet away was another nightfury!

_Hiccup~_

The village is looking better every day. I peered up to the mighty monument that was just about finished. I miss you Dad. Toothless brushed himself against me. "You miss him too, huh bud? Don't worry he knew you didn't mean to. Come on bud. Let's see if Stormfly and Astrid are in the stables." I scratched his neck.

It was nice and cozy in the stables. The dragons were happy and well taken care of. This is all thanks to Ivar. "Where is he?" I wondered aloud. Toothless ran ahead and out of sight. "Ahhhh, hahahahaha." Toothless found Ivar. I rounded the corner to find toothless standing on top of Ivar licking him. Ivar pushed toothless off of him. "Ugh this stuff.." He started. "Never washes out!" I finished. "Hahahaha. Absolutely correct. What brings the chief down here today?" Ivar questioned. "Well I was looking for Astrid. I figured she might be in here with Stormfly, visiting the baby dragons." I explained. "Well she was but that was at dawn. She stopped in to check on the hatchlings and flew off with stormfly. She was in a hurry too!" Ivar finished.

Hmmmm, I wonder where she was headed. Maybe we should go looking for her. "Come on Toothless. Thanks again Ivar!" I pushed toothless towards the door. "There you are! I've been searchn' for you." came a warm motherly voice. Valka rounded toothless petting and scratching the dragon. "Where you off to in such a hurry? I thought I could steal you away for an hour or two?" She winked and smiled at me. "Gee that sounds great mom. But I was actually heading out to find Astrid. I'm sure she's fine but I would like to see her." I replied. "Well you don' have to worry about your sweet little bride. She's very strong and independent. That lass will give you a good fit of worrying. I saw her this morning, she seemed like she was on a mission. I'm sure that when she gets back she will have some exciting news!" Mom spoke.

Mom is right about Astrid. Well that made the worry fade, a little. "Roooo?" Toothless spoke up. "It looks like this one is ready for some flyin'!" Mom stroked toothless's head. Toothless started to pant and wag his tail. "You're right. We should head out before something comes up." I shot back. "Oh, one last thing Hiccup. You received a letter, but I think it can wait. The letter carrier didn't say it was urgent." She told me. Hmmm, I wonder what this could be about. Mom is right, it can wait. "Come on Mom. Let's fly!" I hopped on toothless and shot up into the sky with Mom and Clouddropper in hot pursuit.

_Ivar~_

I smiled as I watched the pair race out of the stables. It was wrong of me not to tell Hiccup what I overheard Astrid saying out loud. It was also rude of me to eavesdrop, but how could I give him amazing news if it was nothing? Astrid mumbled to herself "Maybe I made it up?" And if she does find another Nighfury, then she should be the one to deliver the good news. Imagine that another Nightfury! The species can be preserved and maybe there are more where this one came from. My life is dedicated to dragon offspring and it would make me proud to take care of Toothless's offspring. What an honor! I hope just Astrid returns soon.

_Astrid~_

"Oh my Gods'!" I whispered. A real Nightfury, a purple Nightfury. I wonder if it is a female or a male. Oh what are the chances that its a girl?

The Nightfury was graceful and majestic, a true wonder to behold. Stormfly moved closer to me. She accidentally steps on a twig. The Nightfury whips around facing our direction. We huddled behind the boulder hoping we didn't upset the dragon. No! I will face this dragon with open kindness. Hiccup has shown and taught me so much. This is a moment he prepared me for.

I slowly stepped out and into the opening. The dragon seemed off put and startled. "Its' okay. I won't harm you." I held out my hand to the Nightfury. She stared at me with such curiosity that it seemed like she was sizing me up. I stepped towards it, "Grrrrrrrrrrrr." it bared its' teeth to me. Stormfly moved forward to protect me. "Shhh, Stormfly. I'm okay. We're all okay!" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Hssssssh." the Nightfury hissed. It reared up, spun around, and bolted in the other direction. I didn't have much time to think, I just ran after it.

_Ari~_

It would be dark soon. I wonder where Aurora got off to. One moment she's here chasing a butterfly, the next she's out of sight. We are far enough from the village that I don't have to worry too much. I hope...

The fire was nice and strong, it would last most of the night. I stoked the fire and got out some fresh fish. i grabbed some sticks and sharpened them. I started to skewer the fish i was holding. I hummed a tune as I sat there working with fish in my lap.

Aurora came bursting through the underbrush with a look of panic. Her eyes finally landed on me. I stood quickly dropping everything I was doing. "What is it girl?" I had no time to react as she grabbed me and took off to the sky. "Aurora? Wait!" I yelled futilely.

_Astrid~_

The Nightfury was fast, I had to mount Stormfly to keep up. There is a light up ahead. I can hear a voice, a person talking! As we broke into the area the dragon took off. It seemed to be carrying a person. Then I clearly heard "Aurora" and "Wait". Then they were gone. Stormfly and I flew into the sky but they were long gone.

"Dammit! This close, this close Stormfly!" I screamed. We landed back in the clearing of the last sighting of the Nightfury. I sat down on the ground feeling defeated. I put my head down in my lap. Stormfly nudged me, I ignored her. She grabbed my hood with her teeth and yanked me to my feet. "What?" I demanded. In front of me is a campsite. I moved forward trying to make some sense of the scene. There was a person, a woman! I heard a feminine voice yelling. It looks like this was her campsite. She was obviously in the middle of making dinner, when we chased the Nightfury through here. "Wait the woman, she yelled a name. She said Aurora! It only looks like one person and enough fish to feed a dragon! "Oh my Gods', oh my Gods'! Do you know what this means? The woman was a dragon rider, the Nightfury is her dragon. ***GASP*** the dragon is a girl!" I started pacing back and forth. What was I going to tell Hiccup?

Should I pursue them and explain? "Well that's if I can find them again." I was very frustrated. Or should I head back to Berk? "I'm sure Hiccup will have lots of questions." If Hiccup were here, what would he do? He would keep searching, so shall I. Hiccup will be busy with the village and his mother. They were still getting to know each other and toothless needs plenty of attention. No this is important! I'll reuse this campsite and start searching again at dawn!

_Hiccup~_

It was very late when we landed back on Berk. "Hahahaha." Mom laughed joyously. I smiled knowing I made her happy. Every day it seemed like we were becoming closer and closer. Dad may be gone but at least I wasn't alone in this world."Well son, thank you for indulging your Ma. I'm off. Goodnight my sweet boy." She kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. She then held me at arms length. I could see that look in her eyes. It is the "My baby is growing up so fast" look. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile back at her.

I watched on as she walked down the path with Clouddropper. She turned back once to wave goodbye, I waved back. "Purrrrrrrr." Toothless rumbled in happiness. "Okay bud. Let's go in and see Astrid. I missed her so much today!" I opened the door and ran into my home. "I'm home, Astrid?" I hollered. I ran from room to room. She wasn't home yet. "Now I'm worried bud!" I looked at toothless. In my rush I had dropped the letter my Mom had delivered to me earlier. Toothless was now holding it in his mouth very proudly. But my mind flew back to Astrid. I know Astrid can handle herself out there, but it's unlike her to stay away too long. Well there is the occasional disappearing when she just needed some "me time".

"So maybe I should find out what the letter is about." I ranted on. I grabbed the letter from toothless mouth and shook off some saliva. Toothless wasn't done. He then grabbed my shirt and brought me to the fish. I rewarded him with some dinner. As he ate I sat by the fireplace to read the letter.

_Ari~_

After twenty minutes of flying and being held captive in dragon claws I was released onto land. "Well that was fun, NOT!" I hollered at Aurora. She naturally rolled her eyes and prepared a spot to sleep on. "That was too close. We need to be careful next time. I still need supplies and I don't know when we will find another village again. So you need to stay put. As in NO wandering off!" I told my dragon. She ignored me and continued to "sleep". "Ugh I know you can hear me." I jabbed her with my finger. I am going to have to walk all the way back to the village, get supplies, and get back to Aurora as soon as possible.

Now about the other problem. That woman did see us. She was clearly chasing Aurora. But I don't think she wanted to harm Aurora. She was riding a deadly nadder. Maybe she could help? Maybe she would be a problem? The big question has to be, "Is she still following us? It's too dark to see so she might have given up." I thought out loud. So much to worry about, I was starting to get a headache. "Roooa." Aurora answered me. She's right I need some sleep. At dawn I would get moving.

_Ivar~_

Astrid had not returned tonight. Maybe she found what she was looking for? I wish I knew and soon. In fact I would fly to find her myself except I don't have a dragon. I refused to pick a dragon. I love them all, so I chose to be the stable master. If a dragon wants me as its rider, then it will choose me. Until then I was grounded and left dreaming of the possibilities.

_Hiccup~_

The letter was of some importance. A lot actually! The chief of the Clan Gundon was going to be arriving soon. He congratulated me on my upcoming 21st birthday. It was odd that a chief of another tribe just knew that information. It wasn't overly odd because he mentions being old friends to my father. It would be heart breaking to tell him that Stoik the Vast had joined Odin. But such is the job of the chief. I started to pace back and forth. At a time like this Astrid would keep me on my feet. "Astrid where are you? I could really use your level head for this one." I said into the deep dark night sky. If she isn't back by noon tomorrow, I'll head out in search of her!

I turned back to the letter. The chief briefly mentions some business between the two tribes. He mentions that there might need to be some changes. Changes? Dad would know what this was about. But he isn't here so I was left with a cryptic message and worry in my heart. "Come on bud, let's go to bed." I slowly and sadly climbed the stairs to my empty bed.


	2. Questions and Worries

Questions and Worries

_Ari~_

Dawn came sooner than we would have liked. "Okay Aurora, I'm off. Be careful and stay hidden." I told her. She gave me a look of haughty derision. I gave her a shove and slung my pack over my shoulder. Aurora took to the skies, probably in the pursuit of breakfast.

The walk in the woods to Berk was peaceful. My cares seemed melt away. I started to hum a tune and daydream as I went on. I was completely immersed in thought, unaware of my surroundings.

The wind lifted my jet black hair. A bit of my hair blew across my vision. It was a small strip of hair that oddly was purple, about the same shade as Aurora's scales. It was almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye. It had happened when Aurora and I were very young. I was seven years old and I was playing with Aurora. I got a little rough with her tail. She reacted by flipping around to face me and shoot a fire blast at my head. Thankfully she was to young to do any real damage. Needless to say I had a glaring bald spot for a year. I had learned my lesson and prayed to Odin that my hair would grow back. When it finally did, I had a constant reminder of that day.

The breeze picked up so I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. I continued on, humming my tune. I started to jog keeping pace with my humming. I stepped up to jump over a rock. ***Slam*** I was thrown backwards leaving me a little disoriented. I regained my bearings only to notice a large shadow over me. ***Gasp***

_Hiccup~_

I have been awake for hours with the letter I had received. My mind wouldn't allow me to rest. The chief, Troutfin, was going to be arriving two days after my birthday. Odd that he would choose my birthday to arrive here. He was supposed to be seeing my father about some promise. But he would have to settle for me.

I paced back and forth in front of my house. Astrid still had not returned. I was starting to worry that something terrible might have happened. I wanted to rush to aid my wife but my village needed me just as much. My birthday was in one month. That's how long I had to prepare, plus a couple days, for Chief Troutfin's arrival. The village still had a long way to being ready. Dad's monument would be finished soon but homes and shops still needed to be rebuilt.

"Ahhhhh!" I hollered in frustration. Toothless stepped into my path to keep me from pacing. I patted his head, Toothless cooed at me. "Where is she buddy. I need her, she might need me. What do I do?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side, as if he was really going to give me advice. "Good mornin' boy. What has your knickers in knots?" He slammed me in the back. Had I not grown and beefed up, that would have knocked me over. Now it was just a friendly pat. "Its' nothing Gobber. I'll figure it out." I said to him. "Come on tell ol' Gobber whats bothern' ye'." He replied. "Well, I got this letter yesterday." I passed the letter to Gobber. "There is this chief that wants to visit Berk. The weird part is that he knows my birthday. He wants to discuss a promise that he and Dad made a long time ago. He doesn't know that Dad passed away. The village isn't ready for visitors. He probably doesn't know about our affiliation with dragons. And to top everything off Astrid is missing!" I had been hollering near the end. I stood there breathing heavily and emotionally exhausted.

Gobber had listened intently. He scanned the letter and mulled over my words. It felt like time had froze over like the ocean around our island. "Please say something!" I demanded. He stroked his chin and thought to himself. Toothless had gotten bored long ago and was presently chasing some terrible terrors. I stared at him, I was jealous. How I missed the simpler days.

***Ahm*** Gobber cleared his throat to regain my attention. I turned to face him. "Well, the village needs your immediate attention. You are chief, your first duty is to your people. Yes, you are also a husband. But you can't just take off to find her. Start preparations for chief Troutfin's arrival. Try to speed things along. Also send em' a letter acknowledging his. As for Astrid I'll seek out Ruffnut. Those two are have been very good friends for a long time; If anyone knows where Astrid is, it might be Ruffnut!" he finished. I huffed at his simple yet brilliant idea. "Thank you Gobber I appreciate it." I told him. "Your father would often confide in me. He was a bit overwhelmed at first too. It'll get better with time Hiccup." he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Well how about I go find Ruffnut and meet you at the workshop in say, fifteen minutes?" I asked. "Ay boy I'll meet you there. But I'll giva ya' half an hour." He said as he walked away. "Why half an hour?" I asked curiously. "It will be a wee bit difficult gettn' her away from Fishlegs. Ever since they started a relationship, they have been inseparable. And this left Snotlout angry and alone." He pointed out. I thanked him again and went in search of Ruffnut.

_Gobber~_

The poor boy was thrown into power too soon. But Stoick had prepared his boy for this day. Well I'll step in and give whatever help I can. I'll head to the workshop and try and get ahead with the saddles and dragon teeth. Peeling apart Ruffnut and Fishlegs would take some time.

As for chief Troutfin, that was a old tale. One I wouldn't share with Hiccup until the time came and was necessary. Secrets made life unsettlin' but sometimes it had to be done. For now the boy would have to remain in the dark.

_Ivar~_

"Roar." came from a wailing scauldron. "Oh quiet. Your fine. I'm almost done." I told the baby dragon. She peered up at me with furious eyes. She was going to try and bite me again. As she lunged for my finger I dumped a bucket of water on her. She fell back in surprise. "Hahaha." I chuckled. I grabbed a cloth to dry her off. This was her favorite part. She lay in my lap rumbling and I dried her off. I then put her in the hay with the other offspring. They slept soundly after bath time. They were so tired from fighting me during the bath, that they went right to sleep afterwards.

I smiled down at the little ones. Nap time wouldn't last long so I needed to hurry up with cleaning. Next I needed to clean out the stall of a gronkle that was sick a few days before. It was not a pretty sight! To escape the stench I thought of Astrid. Last I heard she was still not back. I hope nothing happened to her. The thought of anything happening to a beloved member of our clan would be devastating. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. She will be fine, I'm sure Hiccup is going to find her.

_Hiccup~_

I was walking towards the academy hoping that I would make a convincing argument to Ruffnut. I had stopped by her house and Tuffnut answered. He had a fresh black eye and a sour expression. He went on to explain that Ruff was in a mood. He then told me she stormed off to the academy to work off some steam. So now I need to work with her bad mood.

There were grunting noises and yelling coming from within. As I rounded the corner I saw Ruff trying to pry an axe out of some would. Her disgruntled yelling was caused by her inability to pull the axe free from the wood.

"Hey there Ruffnut." I said from a distance. She turned towards me with a frustrated look. She was sweating and breathless. "I-I know your busy but I need to talk to you." I said slowly. I didn't fear Ruffnut, I just didn't want this to take too long or lose any body parts. She gave the axe a final yank with success. Ah man...

"What?" She demanded as she walked towards me. "You see, I need your help with Astrid." I started. But before I could continue she started up. "Ya' well I need some help too! Why is he taking so long? Ain't I good enough? I mean really." She stated. Ruffnut wasn't making any sense. The only way to get this over with was to solve her problem. I think this has to do with Fishlegs. "How can I help?" I offered. "Okay so me an' Fishlegs have been together for awhile now. And well he isn' talking about marriage yet. So I'm wondering why that is. Then Snotlout comes and is offering marriage. But I really care about Fishlegs and I don't want to be Snotlout's second choice! My mother is asking what kind of prospects to expect from Fishlegs. And I don't have an answer. Every time I bring up the subject he has to be somewhere." She made air quotations. "Okay, I can work with this. I'll make a deal with you. Listen to my request and I will speak to Fishlegs." I told her.

Ruffnut thought about it for a moment; Then she nodded her head. "I need you to go find Astrid. I haven't seen her in over a day! I'm really starting to worry about her. I would go myself except that I have to take care of the village. We have a very important guest coming and everything needs to be perfect. You are her best friend, so maybe you would have good luck locating her for me?" I asked her. "Well, I guess I could. But I'm still pretty mad." Ruffnut explained. "You can work off that anger by going on a mini adventure?" I offered.

She smiled and ran off. "Does that mean I can count on you?" I yelled after her. She turned around momentarily and grinned at me. She then disappeared from my sight. "I hope that was a yes." I huffed.

**-Twenty Eight Minutes Later-**

"Hey Gobber!" I shouted. He was hard at work with a whispering death. It had somehow snapped a couple of teeth.

He didn't look up from his work, "Did you find her?" he asked. "I did. Sorry you were right. I tried to be quick but she's' having a rough day. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where Fish is. Do you?" I inquired. "Oh boy, so its' that way eh?" He smiled at me. "Where is he?" I asked again. "I think I heard that he was headed to the docks." I ran out before he had finished.

_Gobber~_

I laughed to me self. Hiccup was doing a pretty good job keeping the peace. "Hissss." replied the dragon. "Hold on I'm almost done!" I told em'. His teeth were good as new. The whispering death rubbed up against me in thanks. I patted him and sent him on his way with his rider.

Never had I dreamed I would be pettn' a dragon. We were enemies for so long. I didn't have any more teeth to take care of for now. So I'll start with the saddle orders. Thankfully Hiccup had assigned me a new apprentice. The lad was eager and thick headed. While the boy was okay with the work load; I still hoped Hiccup would be finished with matters of the heart. I could really use him in here!

"Ow!" the boy yelped. I peered over at the lad. He was holding his finger and grimacing in pain. "What did you do now?" I asked some what annoyed.

_Hiccup~_

Fishlegs was sitting at the end of one of the docks. He seemed a bit sad and caught in emotional turmoil. Rather than disrupt his train of thought I sat beside him.

After a couple of minutes he spoke. "I love Ruffnut." he declared. I nodded my head. "I want to spend my life with her. But does she really love me or choosing me because of what Snotlout said? I can't just ask her. She would pummel me. Not that I wouldn't mind but she might stop talking to me. That I can't handle." he said. "Hm, you should talk to her. I see your point. Ruff really cares about you. She did choose you ya' know. She could've gone with Snotlout." I pointed out. Fishlegs was quiet again.

"Ruffnut does always get what she wants. So she must want me if she didn't pick Snotlout. Not that he deserves her." he said. He turned towards me. "You know what you have to do. If you love her you should tell her. From what I saw earlier she seemed interested in spending her life with you too!" I stated out right. Just like Ruff, Fishlegs jumped up and ran off. I quickly followed him. "This should be over soon." i thought out loud.

_Valka~_

"Awww." I let out a deep breath. The sun was shinen' and the deadly nadders were singing on the rooftops. I just finished flying around with Cloudjumper. (SOrry I got the dragons name wrong in the first chapter!) I slid off of his back in front of Hiccup's house. "I hope he isn' too busy!" I said to Cloudjumper. The dragon peered down at me with such wise eyes. Then he took off to sit on the roof. I walked into the home of my son.

"Hiccup? Astrid? Hello, Anyone here?" I yelled. There wasn't an answer. I stepped back out after a thorough search. "I wonder where they are today." I spoke out loud. "Come on Cloudjumper." The dragon followed me into town.

Maybe he is working with Gobber. I walked on over to the workshop. Gobber was showing his new apprentice how to hammer correctly. "You could use another set of hands." I told him. Gobber and the child jumped slightly at my voice. "Oh hello Valka." Gobber replied. "What can I do?" I offered. "I could some help with the saddles." He pointed to the work load. I started taking the orders of the villagers and making saddles. The young boy seemed to calm down with there being some extra help. Things were in full swing and we got through most of the work. After a couple of hours I told them we needed a luch break. I retrieved some fish and let Gobber cook it.

The three of us sat there eating heartily. Cloudjumper had take off to frolic with the other dragons. Gobber was speaking to the young boy. "So when you stitch it properly the seam will last longer. It will hold with a lot of strength!" Gobber explained. "Oh, I understand now. Thank you Gobber." the lad hung on Gobber's every word. I smiled at the sight. "Was Hiccup like this growing up?" I questioned. "Run along lad, go play for a bit." the boy quickly left. "Hiccup was much more difficult. He was a hard worker but he was always gettn' into trouble. Wantn' to go off and do things himself." he told me. Gobber went on to tell stories of Hiccup's disasters.

We finished eating and work started to pick up. "Get on out of here or you'll never escape." Gobber said. With that in mind I went in search of Hiccup.

I walked on through town. Things were so different now. This is all thanks to my Hiccup? My son amazed me every day. Where is that boy? As I walked I was greeted by many villagers. They were all so happy to learn I was alive. I was welcomed with open arms. And it was wonderful to be back, especially since dragons lived here. I was proud to see the change in this village.

I could hear plenty of shouting. I think I can hear Hiccup. I moved quickly to find the source of the yelling. I came to the Thorston household. Outside was Hiccup, the twins, and Fishlegs. I walked towards the group. I could barely make out what was going on. The twins were in a very heated shouting match. Fishlegs was expressing his love for Ruffnut and Hiccup stood there holding his forehead. I stopped myself. I would keep some distance and allow my son to bring peace to these young people. I listened to what they were saying or yelling.

_Hiccup~_

Can they ever just have a normal conversation? I need to get this under control now. I mustered all of my will power and with my father in my thoughts, "ENOUGH!" Silence fell over our group. They all stared at me. Wow I can't believed that worked. Oh, I should probably say something before they start up again. "Listen up. I've had enough of your fighting. We have work to do. All of you need to learn to work together for the sake of our village. I need Ruffnut to go find Astrid, now! What is the problem that you haven't left yet?" I looked at Ruffnut. She seemed stunned by my outburst. "I-I-I was going to. But I need Tuffnut to fly Barf and Belch. But he won't listen." She explained. Ruffnut opened his mouth to yell at her. But after a stern look from me he stopped himself. I gestured for him to speak. "I'm not doing anything with her. She gave me a black eye for no reason. She refuses to apologize!" Tuffnut said calmly. "Ruffnut you should apologize. Your anger isn't towards your brother." I stared her down. She crossed her arms in anger. "I'm... sorry." She apologized. Tuff didn't seem happy about it. "Why don't you and Fishlegs talk." I told her and elbowed Fishlegs. Fishlegs took Ruffnut's hands into his. Tuff made a barfing sound and went back into the house.

"My love, I'm sorry. I love you and I want to spend everyday, now and forever with you!" Fishlegs stated. "I love you too. But I think I need more right now." She pulled away. "Thats why I'm here. I have more to offer you. But I had to be sure of your feelings for me. I know you have a hard time expressing yourself. But I do need to ask. Why did you pick me?" He asked. Ruffnut looked around. We had some onlookers and her family was listening from the window. The pressure was on for her. She took a deep breath, "I chose you because you chose me. Even though you could've chosen some other girl but you chose me. You really care about me." Her face had turned bright red. Fishlegs wrapped her in his arms and then let her go. She punched him in the arm and it made his smile bigger.

Fishlegs proposed to Ruffnut and she accepted. After everyone had calmed down I got back to business. "I am very happy for you two. But I still need you to go and find Astrid for me. I still have a large amount of work." I told the happy couple. "But I need Tuffnut to ride our dragon!" she pointed out. "I'll take you my queen." Fishlegs offered. "Thank you! Please get going now!" I demanded nicely. Fishlegs summoned Meatlug and they both straddled the dragon. I watched as they flew off, hoping they find my wife.

_Valka~_

Hiccup made me beam with pride. "Oh Stoick you would be so proud. Our boy is reallyn comin' into his own as chief. My sweet Hiccup." I sighed. I watched on he sent Ruffnut and Fishlegs off to find Astrid. Odd that Astrid was still not back. Well the cavalry is on its' way!

I felt something pawing my back. When I turn around I see toothless. What an amazing creature he is! Toothless playfully nudged me. I gave him a good scratch, then Cloudjumper came out of nowhere as well. "Well hello to you too." I laughed. Cloudjumper seemed to be communicating to toothless about something. Probably some alpha stuff for toothless to take care of. The two dragons ran off. I spun around to find Hiccup.

"Hi Mom." Said Hiccup right in front of me. "Oh my!" I said a little startled. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you over here with Toothless and Cloudjumper. So I thought I would sneak on over." he explained. "Well you definitely are good at sneaking around. Probably with all the practice you had sneaking out and getting into trouble. You sure did give your Da a run for his life." I tickled and teased him. "Hahaha." Hiccup laughed. His laugh is so much like Stoick's laugh. It did my heart good to see Stoick's traits in our son. "Have you been talking to Gobber?" he questioned. "I might have while helping out. Anyways, you did a good job keepn' the peace." I told him. "you saw that huh?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Thanks. It isn't easy being chief but someone has to do it. So about that letter you gave me yesterday." Hiccup went on t tell me about the message. He had questions and needed guidance.

"Troufin? You said chief Troutfin?" I said suddenly. It had been a long time since I had heard that name. The Promise! "Um hello? Mom, do you know what he is talking about? I need to know so I am prepared for his arrival." he stated. We had been walking and were now in the center of the village. This isn't a conversation that my son should be having. I never agreed to what Stoick had done. I didn't want to ever have to Hiccup about that fatefull night. "Hiccup I have to go. We will talk later." I looked for Cloudjumper. As if on cue he was flying towards me. I ran to climb onto his back. "But Mom what do you know of the promise? Please I need answers!" Hiccup demanded. I reached down and stroked my son's cheek. The confusion in his eyes made my heart ache.

Cloudjumper took to the skies. My poor Hiccup, What have you done Stoick?

_Hiccup~_

"MOM!" I yelled after her. I ran to find Toothless, but he wasn't anywhere nearby. "Toothless! Has anyone seen him?" I begged the villagers but they all said no. Mom was gone and I was left more confused than a new hatchling.


End file.
